


Denial

by warlock_enthusiast



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlock_enthusiast/pseuds/warlock_enthusiast
Summary: Got an Orgasm Denial prompt for a female Inquisitor and Cullen, so... here it is!
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Denial

“Cullen… please.” Galiana grabbed the sheets and bit her lip. “I can’t … I need…”

The bastard smiled.

_The nerve!_

He was above her, hand between her legs, arm wrapped around her neck and lips pressed against her throat. His tongue caressed her skin as she felt every inch of her body tense beneath his touch. 

Cullen licked her neck, moved to her collarbone and up again, leaving a thin, wet trail on her skin. Sometimes, his teeth graced her skin and Galiana closed her eyes to indulge his attentions

They’d gone to bed early and enjoyed some wine and a warm fire, a kiss here and there. Galiana’s mind seemed too fuzzy to remember many details, but he’d shown a playful side tonight, mocking and teasing and undressing her with care. He still wore trousers, though, painfully tight around his middle now. Every try to loosen the bindings failed, because Cullen didn’t allow it and grabbed her hand instead. 

In general, Cullen didn’t seem too bothered by his state of undress and his eyes were focussed on her reactions. He’d trapped Galiana between his body and their bed and limited her movements. She’d seldom felt as safe and secure, nor as desired.

His warm breath tickled her ear. “Hm?”

“I’m almost there.” Galiana touched his face and pulled him down for a kiss. 

“Oh, almost?” Cullen’s smile, while still warm, also held a note of something else. Something darker, something hidden. 

Ever so gently he rubbed her most sensitive spot. Enough to cause friction, not enough for more. Warmth spread through her legs and stomach, tiny sparks promising sweet release.

And then he stopped.  
  
“Please!” She moaned again. 

Two fingers entered her, pushing and pulling carefully, stretching her tightness. Her muscles clenched around him and Galiana heard and felt her body react to Cullen and blushed even deeper. She’d never thought of doing things like … _this_. Back in her Circle days, every tale seemed so excessive and deceitful. 

So obscene.

Cullen stilled his movements and Galiana felt frustration bubbling in her throat. 

“Please, Cullen. I …”  
  
“You?”  
  
“I…” Galiana bit the inside of her cheeks. “Please let me come.”

Cullen picked up the pace, found a rhythm, which send pleasure through her whole body, right down to her toes. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her thighs against Cullen’s hand. He still smiled, but his cheeks looked as flushed as hers and his breathing quickened. 

“I’m sorry, you’re so beautiful.” He withdrew his hand and kissed her lips and moved his body in line with hers. Galiana watched him, skin so pale and scarred, a slight dash of freckles on his shoulders. His tousled locks tickled and he closed his mouth around her breasts and sucked and gently bit her. 

With his free hand, Cullen slid between her legs again, finding her wetter than before. 

Galiana felt heat rising to her cheeks, darkening her face. “I need to… Cullen!”

“Well, I’m yours to command, my lady Trevelyan.”

She arched her back and pressed herself against Cullen. His palm touched her and Galiana started to move her hips up and down without any sense for rhythm or delicacy. 

Her need overwhelmed her, devoured her common sense. 

_Faster, more pressure._

It was enough. 

Finally.

She let go and moaned his name over and over again. He didn’t stop stroking her and guided her through her orgasm with firm hands and Galiana’s body twitched and moved against her will. 

She’d never come like this. 

Galiana’s head sunk into a pillow, as she tried to catch her breath. She couldn’t move and her lips felt dry from all her moans and shouting his name. A tingling sensation lingered on her skin and she seemed rather sleepy suddenly. 

“Well…”  
  
“Well?” Cullen raised a brow.  
  
“I … oh, Maker.” Someone had probably heard them. Some poor Inquisition guard stationed at the base of her quarters. 

“You enjoyed yourself, yes?” His lips formed an even wider smile. 

Chuckling, Galiana threw a pillow into his general direction. “Stop looking so smug.”  
  
He answered her with a kiss. “I can’t.”


End file.
